


we ran slowly out of luck

by InarraSerra



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InarraSerra/pseuds/InarraSerra
Summary: ten drabbles inspired by each episode of season 1





	1. disconsolate

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? a new story even though i'm in the middle of writing four others? yes, stop judging me. i was hit by runaways feels out of the blue a few days ago, so to try and coax myself into writing more of my wip(s), i decided to re-watch s1 and write a drabble inspired by each episode.
> 
> title taken from '24' by emmy the great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set when gert was waiting at the coffee shop

Gert had made a hundred flashcards and he still hadn't shown yet. She didn't know why she was still waiting.  
_(he stood me up)_.  
Maybe she stayed because she had faith. Maybe she stayed out of some kind of twisted curiosity. Maybe she stayed to punish herself.  
_(the boy i like doesn't like me back, and here's the proof)_.  
The small, nasty voice inside her, the one that sowed doubt and disdain whenever she felt vulnerable, had begun to make an appearance.  
_(why would he like me. i'm pathetic. i can't even gather the courage to send him a text)_.


	2. apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during the montage where the pride and the runaways are catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i weren't only writing 100 words, i would have preferred to make this a few hundred words longer, expand on what Chase is feeling a bit, give it a proper ending, but i had already had to start over when my first ep 2 drabble went a couple hundred words over the limit (i'll be finishing it off and posting it in my [ficlet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043760) in a few days). maybe one day i'll expand upon it, but for now this is what i'm posting.

When the tension between Nico and her mother became too thick her even Chase to deal with, he excused himself, lying and saying he needed to ask Gert’s parents about the best herbal bruise remedies. He was halfway across the room when he realised that meant he would need to have a conversation with Gert. He spent the next second panicking, before awkwardly arriving in front of the Yorkes’ and holding out his hand, only to find himself pulled into a hug by Dale. Chase, not exactly accustomed with any type of fatherly affection, shared an uneasy look with Gert.


	3. flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in between gert and chase searching his dad's workshop and searching her parents basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this while in the same room as my grandparents and i think you should all know that. 
> 
> the next chapter will probably take a couple days to get up because i'm writing them after i re-watch each episode, but i can't stream at my grandparents place.

Apparently, using the x-ray goggles to check someone out meant Gert isn’t responsible enough to use them. At least that’s what Chase said when he insisted she hand them over. Gert would’ve usually been able to come up with a rebuttal, but the combination of Chase talking about her looking at his dick and smirking had her too tongue-tied to deliver a coherent reply. Despite what he claimed, she knew that Chase would be equally immature if he had the chance, so in retaliation, she grabbed one of his father’s lead-lined smocks to prevent him from leveling the playing field.


	4. perturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during the conversation Chase has with his lacrosse team mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while because i am unreliable as fuck, but at least i updated. i'm probably going to update more infrequently now because i'm just about to start a big project that is going to take a lot of effort, so i guess the writing 100 words per ep thing succeeded in getting me writing again.
> 
> also this is canon compliant so trigger warning for brief mentions of rape.

Gert turned and saw Chase’s lacrosse dipshits walking towards them, and decided that not even sitting with Chase was worth spending time with those morons. She was going to walk away, but she overheard what they were saying and was curious. As the conversation progressed, she only became confused. They were talking about the fight they had at the party, but it seemed like there was more to it than Gert’d assumed. She thought maybe it had been over some stupid guy shit, but then Chase implied that the lacrosse assholes almost raped a girl and her blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, i sometimes post writing updates, unfinished work, and general gertchase and runaways content on my [ tumblr](https://natasharomenova.tumblr.com/).


End file.
